


An important duty

by scorpio102595



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Android Jack, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, Hijack Week, M/M, MadnessMarch, Oneshot, engineer hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio102595/pseuds/scorpio102595
Summary: Failure was not an option. Especially if the task was for him.He can't fail. Not to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first work for the fandom (in english) and its for the hijack week/month/life <3 I hope you can enjoy and excuse if its short :')

‘ _Don’t go down stairs’_

 

That was the line which his dad said it the most.

Every time I try to go to the basement he stops me and says that.

 

_‘Don’t go down stairs’_

Maybe when I was five it was a little strange that my dad keeps with that order and never let me go even when I almost did it once. Yes, maybe in that time I thought that, but now that I’ve ten all it’s clear.

 

“I’ll be late tonight. Make sure that Jack doesn’t put the mess in the basement”

 

“Of course dad. Take care”

 

With a little sign of my hand I said goodbye. I know my father have a lot of work in his list and thats why I procure not make trouble when he let me be in the house all by myself.

Well, almost by myself.

 

When the sound of the car leaves the garage I couldn’t see the perfect opportunity to take my tool belt and run to the basement where Jack was waiting for me.

 

“Sure you took your time huh?”

 

And there it is my incredible friend that my dad made. Apparently for his previews job before he got fired. For days he really consider that throwing Jack to garbage was a good idea, but he change his mind when I told him that I like the way he was looking and agreed to keep it if I took care of him and promise to completed.

 

“Sorry, dad is a bit nervous for his interview and kept brushing his beard”

 

“I said that and he was like ‘you don’t know buddy, the world is rough with the people like me’ but he was smiling so..”  I shrug and sat beside him. Taking my screwdriver to tighten his shoulder and avoid the danger of falling aside if I lay on it.

 

“Hiccup be gentle. I’m fragile you know?”

 

I look him in the eyes before I can put my finger in his chest to check his states and simulating that all the binary numbers in the screen behind us make sense to me.

 

To this level I could change his elbow, shoulder, ankle, knee and even his wrist if he need it. The mechanic part wasn’t that difficult.

The real problem is the software and until i couldn’t find the way it works, the idea of Jack walking was impossible.

 

“I’m gentle. Its not my fault that you are weak”

 

“Technically speaking yes, it is your fault because you can’t make a better material for my bones, commands for my moves or material for my skin”

 

For one moment I thought I might cry. But a grown man don’t cry and Jack was right, it was my fault for be a dumb child who can not afford a better life for him.

 

“Hic”

 

Even when I pretend to be mature, i couldn’t hide the urge of hug him when I was aware of his smile.

 

“S-Sorry Jack. I promise ...when I”

 

“Shhh, its okay Hic I was joking. I like being spoiled by you and I can wait for that. Its not like I will go anywhere”

 

I look at him and pretend that the tears in my cheeks wasn’t there.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Because the last thing I wanted was Jack hating me.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure. But you will be by my side even when you get older and won’t throw me to the street. Even if you meet someone you like”

 

“But I like you Jack”

 

He just grinned and moved his head slightly.

 

“Not the way I want”

 

“And what way is that?”

 

Again he grinned.

 

“Nevermind. I will explain to you when you grownup”

 

“The fact that my father build you for be a eighteen brat doesn’t mean that you have to follow your nature”

 

“Big words for a little mouth don’t you think?”

 

“I’m a big man!”

 

“You’re ten”

 

“My mind is more mature than yours”

 

“I don’t believe you”

 

“But its true!”

 

In time like this I really want a plastic hammer to bother him. He was lucky the only hammer I had was the metal one and not a good option for a weapon for me.

 

“Then prove it”

 

“I will prove it”

 

I can feel my face entering in a warm sensation but I ignore that too.

 

“Then kiss me”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

I frowned when he said that.

Kissing.

Thats a weird thing that only the adults do and my father to my mother time to time.

Kissing.

Iugh.

 

“I don’t think so”

 

“I knew it”

 

“Its not what you thing...”

 

“You are a baby”

 

“I...”

 

“A baby boy who can’t do a simple task like kiss a pile of metal”

 

“You are not a pile of metal!”

 

“I am. The fact that my body is similar to human body from my waist to my face doesn’t change that I...”

 

I shut up him pressing my lips on his. My cheeks and ears turn hot and when I push him to separate his smile embarrassed me to the point I can’t stay there.

In the end I escape to my room while he was laughing.

 

That dumb machine was laughing happily and I couldn’t say to my father what I did.

And that now I know why the adults kiss between them.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
